


The Lady and Her Boy

by fae_of_the_rose



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, F/M, Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fae_of_the_rose/pseuds/fae_of_the_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t think of this as a lifestyle, not like some of the people they met through Noldorin, the sex shop downtown. Certainly not like the owner and his partner. This was just...fun, for them. It was a way to relieve stress. It gave their life an undercurrent of excitement that was missing once they got out of the reckless college stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady and Her Boy

**Author's Note:**

> So I noticed this fandom was woefully lacking in the kinky Kiliel territory and decided to offer up my own work to sort of pad that out a bit.

_Slam_!

“Ugh.”

Flop.

Tauriel didn’t bother to look up when she heard Kili chuckle from the doorway to the kitchen, instead just flipping him off. “Don’t laugh, I had to deal with a pissy Thranduil all day.”

“Lemme guess, finally bothered to check his son’s Facebook?”

“I am going to kill Zuckerberg.”

“That’ll be a yes.” Kili chuckles again, coming over and prying Tauriel up. She grumbles but quickly shifts so Kili can sit in her lap. “It was going to happen.”

“But why now? Why right before my vacation?” Tauriel huffs a little and starts to play with the pendant on Kili’s choker. He leans into her touch and she starts to relax, finally.“I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t whine like this.”

He laughs. “You work for Thranduil. If anyone has the right to bitch, it’s you, honey.”

“Hmm.” She just sits there for a bit, playing with Kili’s choker and eventually nuzzling his neck. “We’re still good for tomorrow?” When Kili nods, Tauriel hums again. “I can’t wait.

* * *

 

They don’t think of this as a lifestyle, not like some of the people they met through Noldorin, the sex shop downtown. Certainly not like the owner and his partner. This was just...fun, for them. It was a way to relieve stress. It gave their life an undercurrent of excitement that was missing once they got out of the reckless college stage.

...once Tauriel got out of the reckless college stage, anyway. Kili still hasn’t quite left it and really, that’s part of what makes this so much fun for them. He’s the one who suggested she get him that choker and the one who encouraged her to try things with him, the one who prompted the extension of some of their scenes beyond the bedroom. It was his idea to start this six weeks of enforced chastity once they got used to it in shorter bursts.

Maybe it is a lifestyle.

Their favorite “game” is the Lady Tauriel and her devoted, if rowdy, serving boy. He’s always getting into trouble and Tauriel is always having to punish him. That’s why he’s been in the belt so long.

It seems to have worked. Tauriel’s boy is remarkably well-behaved this morning, waking her up with breakfast and patiently kneeling by the bed while she eats. He’s quick to clear her tray, and quicker still to come back and resume his position. Tauriel reaches down to pet his hair.

“Such a good boy,” she murmurs. “Soon I won’t even have to use the belt to get your obedience, will I?”

He shakes his head. “No, my Lady. But…”

“But?”

“I like it.” He looks down at his hands, bound and folded in his lap. “I like wearing it for my Lady..”

Tauriel hums and leans back on her hands to watch him. “Why is that?”

“It makes my Lady happy. I know my Lady likes seeing me in the belt.”

That was true. Tauriel had made Kili please her plenty of times over the last six weeks just so she could see him in it. She traces over the belt with her toes, watching her boy tremble a bit. “I like seeing boys as they should be--locked away for my enjoyment. You’re much more attentive to me like this and I can take you out without worrying about you being a little whore.” She moves her foot away. “Maybe I won’t take it off today. Maybe I’ll keep it on so you’ll always be my well-behaved boy. Doesn’t that sound fun?”

He whines and Tauriel just chuckles. “Is that a yes?”

“Whatever my Lady wants.”

“Good boy.” She shifts, spreading her legs. Her boy obediently moves to kneel between them, eyes still averted. “Now, why are you in the belt?”

“Because I flirted with people not my Lady.”

“How many times did I have to tell you to stop?”

“Six, my Lady.”

“Good boy.” She lifts the hem of her nightgown and hooks her legs around her boy’s shoulders, pulling him closer. “How many orgasms are you going to give me today?”

“However many my Lady wants.” He whimpers, clearly eager to start. “May I, my Lady?”

“You may.”

She moans as Kili leans in, lapping at her cunt like he could never want anything else and humming, clearly pleased at being allowed to eat his Lady out. He knows just what to do--where to suck, when to use his tongue, how hard Tauriel wants him to go. She doesn’t have to give him orders at all anymore. He just goes.

Her first orgasm comes quickly, body tensing and shuddering as her boy dutifully keeps eating her out. The only thing he gets if he stops is punishment, and Tauriel imagines he’s had enough of that for a while. She gently pushes him away with her food as she catches her breath and he moves out from underneath her skirt. “Good boy.”

“Thank you, my Lady.” He noses at her thighs, reluctant to move away from her. “Can I do it again?”

Tauriel shakes her head and nudges him further away, ignoring his rather pathetic puppy eyes.“If you keep being good,” she promises. “But you have to be very good, understand?”

“Yes, my Lady. What do you want me to do?”

“You have your list of chores. I want you to do those.” It was a short list, but her boy still had to do his chores. “Laundry and dishes won’t take you too long. Listen for the bell...and hand me the remote.” She moves to relax in her bed, taking the remote when it’s offered to her and pulling up one of the many video streaming programs on their television. “And my vibrator.”

Her boy obeys before going off to do his chores, hands in front of him and playing with the chain that connects them. Tauriel rings for him every ten minutes; “I want water”, “I want to look at you”, “don’t forget my panties in the washroom”. Little things to see how quick he comes at her call and to torment him by spreading her legs, hiking her skirt up, and having her vibrator against her, porn on the TV. Each time he sees her, his eyes go straight to her sex and he can’t look away the last time she rings for him, bringing herself to orgasm

That won’t do at all. He knows better, and when she shuts her vibrator off and sets it aside, she can see that he’s realized his mistake.

“Take that and clean it, and then come straight back. Bring me the plug and the lube.” Her boy makes a soft noise of disappointment but is smart enough to obey. He even bends over the bed when he returns, well aware that he is being punished for watching her come without permission. Tauriel doesn’t even move to stand behind him, pulling him over her lap instead.

“Do you know why you’re being punished?” She squeezes the lube onto her fingers and presses two of them in to start stretching him.

Her boy groans, rocking back against her hand. “I watched my Lady without permission.”

“Smart boy. You know what that means.”

“I get the plug, and my Lady spanks me.”

Tauriel pulls her hand away, slicking the plug up next. Her boy is still on her lap, aware that tensing won’t help him at all. “Exactly. And since you know you did wrong, you should thank me for each smack.” She starts to slide the plug in. “If you’re lucky, you’ll get the plug out soon.”

Her boy moans. “Yes, my Lady. Thank you, my Lady.”

Once the plug is in her boy’s ass, she turns it on and he moans again. They had a lot of vibrators in the house and the plug was one they used most often. It always left her boy eager and desperate. She wonders how the belt will affect him today.

She doesn’t wonder for long, however, as she starts to spank him. He stays perfectly still, thanking her after each spank and even asking for another. That isn’t what she ordered, but if he wants to beg for his punishment, far be it from her to stop him.

By the time she stops, her boy’s ass is a lovely red and he’s straining with the effort of not moving. The vibrator is still going. “Why did I spank you?” Tauriel asks, running a hand over his ass and pushing the vibrator in a little more.

He gasps. “F-for breaking my Lady’s rules. I watched my Lady come.”

“And why do you have the plug in?” Again, she pushes it in a little.

“B-because I b-broke the rules. I stared at my Lady’s pussy, not her face.”

“Smart boy. Stand up, I want to look at you.”

Her boy obeys, though it’s clearly a little difficult for him to stand. Tauriel leans back to take it all in; from his choker that marks him as her property, to the pretty silver chain hanging between his wrists, to the black belt that keeps his cock from distracting him. Tattoos and piercings and the red flush of desire--he is the loveliest man she’s ever known. And he’s all hers.

Tauriel reaches for her phone, promptly snapping a few pictures of Kili and showing him just what he looks like. He groans. “You look delectable, boy. I could make millions with that photo, selling it to a porn magazine.” Not that she would, of course, but it’s fun to pretend. She tosses her phone aside and pulls her boy into her lap again, where he promptly curls up and starts kissing her neck. “I’m too selfish, though. You are mine. Who do you belong to?”

“I belong to my Lady.” His kisses are desperate and he can’t seem to stay still anymore. “I want my Lady.”

“Have you learned your lesson?”

“Y-yes, my Lady.”

“What is it?” She reaches for the key on her nightstand. Her boy whimpers.

“Not to...not to flirt with anyone not my Lady. Not to break my Lady’s rules.”

“Good boy.” Tauriel reaches for the lock on the side of the belt, coaxing Kili to his feet so she can slide it off and wrap a hand around his cock. He moans. “Ask me.”

“May I fuck my Lady? Please, my Lady, let me. I’ve been good.”

“Good boys don’t tell their Ladies they’ve been good.” Tauriel tsks, reaching around to press the vibrator in a little again and turn it up to a higher setting. Her boy mewls in pleasure. “You may not fuck me. You get to make me come with your hands and mouth, instead.” She tugs the top of her nightgown down enough to let him see her breasts with their shiny nipple rings.

“I know you want them,” she says as she gropes one, teasing the nipple with a soft noise. “You love my breasts.”

“I do, my Lady.” Her boy whines. “May I, my Lady?”

Tauriel scoots back so she can lie down; her boy follows without being prompted. “You may.”

The chain binding his hands forces him at a slightly awkward angle, but her boy takes one breast in his mouth while massaging and groping the other. His other hand slides between her legs, fingers sliding in and teasing her clit.

The angle lets Tauriel reach around behind her boy to rock the plug up inside him and soon she has her boy rutting against the bed as he pleases her, crying from the pleasure and the need to orgasm. He won’t without permission, however, and so Tauriel just lets him suck and fuck her anyway he wants until she comes, writhing and holding him close by his hair. He doesn’t stop, even though he is clearly distracted, and Tauriel gets him to bring her to yet another orgasm.

She’s done. She lets go of his hair and flops back on the bed. “Come for your Lady, boy.”

He comes with with a desperate, pleading noise, shaking and clinging to her as he rides the high. Tauriel pets his hair, soothing him when he begins to come down. The plug is quickly removed and she unlocks the chains so he can curl up and hold her close. They’re done, now.

“Was that good, baby?” Tauriel keeps her voice low.

Kili nods, eyes closed. “Need a bath. Don’t wanna move, though.” He pauses. “Definitely wanna do that again, though, with the belt. Not often. But again.”

  
She just laughs. “It can wait. Bath when you can move, and then we’ll order from Bombur’s and watch a movie.”


End file.
